英文MediaWiki站列表
>返回首頁 wiki *wiki world http://wikiworld.com 知識庫 *大英百科1911年版 http://www.1911encyclopedia.org/Main_Page (版權屬公有領域public domain) *WiktionaryZ http://www.wiktionaryz.org (多語字典網 GFDL and CC-BY) *Project Gutenberg http://www.gutenberg.org/wiki/Main_Page 古騰堡計畫的wiki 影劇 *Memory Alpha:http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Memory_Alpha 星艦奇航記wiki站 *encyclopediadramatica http://www.encyclopediadramatica.com/index.php/Main_Page *Battlestar http://en.battlestarwiki.org/ 生活/趣味 *barcode:http://barcode.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page 條碼wiki 體育 *CaptainWiki: http://captainwiki.com 文化 *Bible wiki(聖經wiki) http://bible.tmtm.com/wiki/ 教育/學術 *AcademicBlogs http://www.academicblogs.net (cc-by) *EduTech wiki http://edutechwiki.unige.ch/en/Main_Page (cc-by-nc-sa) 電腦/資訊 *rPath http://wiki.conary.com/wiki/Main_Page *Plog4U http://www.plog4u.org *Google Mapiki http://mapki.com/ Google Maps API計畫 動漫 *Wikimoon http://www.wikimoon.org 美少女戰士 按字母分類 # ;350Z Technical Guide - 350z-tech.com :A web site dedicated to indexing the most technical information regarding the Nissan 350Z. Soon expanding into the Ford Turaus and Mercery Sable lines. A ;Achievo.org - achievo.org :Documentation of the open source projects Achievo, Achievo ATK and Achievo WDE. ;Active Worlds Wiki - activeworlds.wikia.com: General encyclopedia for the 3D, online, chat-build, multi-user environment Active Worlds. ;aDTVinfo - adtvinfo.bacco007.info :Australian Media ;Agora Opus - agoraopus.org :Technical analysis ;AIDS Wiki - AIDS Wiki :AIDS dissident website ;AJS.COM - AJSWiki :Personal site; gaming topics; mushrooms and mycology ;Akron Wiki - wiki.coolpeoplefromakron.com :Akron's only wiki, featuring cool local goodness that only Akronites would know ;ALA Chicago 2005 - meredith.wolfwater.com :The 2005 ALA Annual Conference in Chicago (unofficial wiki) ;Alfresco - Alfresco.org :Document Management System ;Alloscomp Wiki - http://wiki.alloscomp.com :Small, gaming-clan based wiki ;Allotments4All - allotments4all.co.uk :Allotment and Gardening discussion forum using Joomla, SMF, and mediawiki ;Amusement Wiki - editthis.info/Amusement :Wiki created entirely for fun. It should not be taken seriously! ;Ancestor Notes - AncestorNotes :A wiki where people can post history and other information about their ancestors. Posts about ordinary people are allowed. They do not have to be famous, though posts about famous people are welcome too. ;Andongkim.org - Andongkim.org : Wiki about the Andongkim Korean Family Clan, History, and lineage. ;AngelusFacts FraudNet Wiki - rolandmthomas.com :An anti-fraud site for victims of serious economic crime in St. Kitts, West Indies ;AnswerWiki - AnswerWiki.com :A free user generated question and answer portal ;Anthropik Cyclopaedia - wiki.anthropik.com:A compendium of ethnographic and philosophical articles, as well as how-to articles on primitive skills ;Appeal - appeal.kde.org :Progressive development and organizational concepts as applied to the KDE project ;Appropedia - appropedia.org :Library of appropriate technology, with textbook style topics and how-to style projects. ;Aquaticdatabase - aquaticdatabase.com : A database aimed at aquarists. Previously a database of the phylum cnidaria ;Archlinux wiki.archlinux.org :Linux wiki ;Armeniapedia - armeniapedia.org :Information about Armenia ;AstroWiki - astrowiki.org :An open content encyclopedia on amateur astronomy and telescope making ;Atléticopedia - wiki.atleticomadrid.de/en :Club Atlético de Madrid S.A.D. wiki ;Aussie Ugg Boots - aussieuggboots.com.au :Sellers of genuine Australian Ugg Boots. ;AutoLists - www.autolists.com/Wiki :Seeking to provide in depth information about vehicles and vehicle service. ;Avant Browser Wiki - DrDrrae.COM/wiki/ :Official Wiki for Avant Browser ;Avlis Wiki - avlis.org :Documenting the rules and evolving history of the NWN game persistent world Avlis ;AWUW - wiki.SimPlaza.net : About the 3D chat software "ActiveWorlds" ;Axaptapedia - axaptapedia.com :Microsoft Axapta programming tips ;Axelis Wiki - axelis.com :General information B ;Balisongtimes - balisongtimes.com : Community driven resource for balisong enthusiasts ;Ballet Wiki - ballet.ms :Ballet Wiki ;Baseball Reference Bullpen:baseball-reference.com/bullpen ;Battlefield 2142 - bf2142.com : Containing all collected info about BF2142 ;Battlestar Wiki - battlestarwiki.org :Battlestar Galactica episode and character guides (original and new series). ;Berlin by Numbers - www.bbno.info :The free Berlin guide that anyone can edit from a mobile phone ;BrainDump - tomduff.net :Useless info from TDuff's Head. ;biblebase.com - wiki.biblebase.com :a one stop Bible resource site. ;Biographiki - biographiki.org :A site where people can upload their own biographies, something wikipedia does not offer. ;Bishopbriggs Parkour - andrewsmillie.co.uk/spk :Bishopbriggs Parkour is dedicated to Parkour in the Bishopbriggs area of Glasgow, Scotland ;Blender foundation - wiki.blender.org :Blender foundation's wiki ;BOINC Wiki (Unofficial) - boinc-wiki.ath.cx :Distributed scientific research participants and projects using Berkeley Open Infrastructure for Network Computing, BOINC ;Bionicle Sector 01 Wiki - biosector01.com/wiki :Wiki devoted to the world of Bionicle ;Bob's Variety Site - www.stuermertechnology.com/wiki/index.php : For all your random needs! ;BonWiki - bonwiki.com :All things Bonaire, Netherlands Antilles ;BotanicWiki - Sagescript Institute :Botanical and herbal information especially as it pertains to skin care. ;BoyWiki - boywiki.org :Records and preserves the history, culture, and heritage of boylovers. ;Bromwiki - www.bromwiki.net :Informations on the tropical pineapple plantfamily ;BrushwellOnline - www.brushwellonline.co.uk :Brushwell Clinton's furry wiki. ;Bulbapedia - bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net : Community-driven Pokémon encyclopedia ;Bush Impeachment Wiki - www.VikramMohan.com/bushimpeachment : Proceedings and News about impeachment of George W. Bush (President of the United States of America) C ;CPNN Wiki - cpwiki.co.nr : An encyclopedia dedicated to Club Penguin. ;C# Online.NET - en.csharp-online.net/, de.csharp-online.net/, es.csharp-online.net/ : Wiki-based C# and .NET reference of articles, forums, and tutorials. ;C&C Modding Encyclopedia - ModEnc.RenegadeProjects.com :A project to provide one central source of modding knowledge for the Command & Conquer series of games ;CarterWars Sexadex - Sexadex :CarterWars Series Information wiki ;CaseWiki - wiki.case.edu :Case Western Reserve University wiki ;Chainki - www.chainki.org :An open content wiki directory based on Dmoz data. ;ChaoseedWiki - chaoseed.com :Chaoseed Productions wiki, web-based games and writing projects ;ChristianMedia.ca - ChristianMedia.ca : ChristianMedia.ca provides the history since 1867 of Canadian Christians working, volunteering and ministering in media in Canada ;CIRLWiki - cirl.missouri.edu :Wiki/Website for the Computational Intelligence Research Lab at the University of Missouri - Columbia ;CircassianWiki - www.adygaunion.com: Circassian(Adyge) history and culture wiki, by Worldwide Circassian Brotherhood (WCB) ;CISSA - CISSA.ca :University College of the Fraser Valley's Computer Information Systems Student Association (UCFV CISSA) ;ClawsOrPaws Software Wiki - clawsorpaws.com :Software catalogue and userguides - primary focus is on freeware and open source software ;CoCoWiki - coco25.com :Tandy/TRS-80 Color Computer ;Code-Compiler - Code-Compiler.com :A cross-compiler and translator for Fortran and Cobol to other languages ;Combined Community Codec Pack - cccp-project.net :Information and help for video playback in general and CCCP solutions in particular. ;CommunityManuals.com - communitymanuals.com/shiii :Community developed manual for Silent Hunter III (submarine simulation game) ;Conbledegook - The Conbledegook File :Alex Holden's glossary of Eastercon-related jargon. ;Consumerium - develop.consumerium.org :Fair trade, political consumerism, and moral purchasing trends ;ConveyorWiki - ConveyorWiki.com :ConveyorWiki.com is the "Wiki" or "Encyclopedia" for Conveyor, Conveyors and Conveying. ;Computerpedia -ComputerPedia :Computer encyclopedia as well as a database of spyware and many other things. ;Cooperative Linux Wiki - wiki.colinux.org/mediawiki :Wiki for developers focused on the Cooperative Linux (CoLinux) project ;Costa del Sol - Costa del Sol :All about la Costa del Sol in Andalucia, South Spain ;Cowboy Bebop Space Cowboy - Cowboy Bebop: Space Cowboy: A wiki devoted to the anime Cowboy Bebop, and a MUD based on said Anime. ;CPPLC Wiki - cpplc-wiki.mine.nu :A collection of tutorials and information relating to the C and C++ programming languages. ;Crazy Hacks - crazy-hacks.org :Crazy software- and hardware-projects of geeks all around the world ;CreationWiki - creationwiki.net :Encyclopedia of creation science ;Creative Commons - wiki.creativecommons.org :Compendium of development information for Creative Commons tools ;Cunnan - cunnan.sca.org.au :Information for re-enactors of the Middle Ages and Renaissance D ;D&D Wiki - dandwiki.com :A collection of Dungeons and Dragons ;DCDatabase - dcdatabaseproject.com :DC Comics information and image database ;Dedupe Project - dedupe.sourceforge.net :Open Source Fuzzy Matching & Deduplication Project ;Dirtopia - dirtopia.com :The free off-road encylopedia ;Discourse DB - discoursedb.org :a database of political commentary, including print and online sources ;Discriminating Employer - discriminatingemployer.com :Against discrimination in the workplace ;Discworld & Pratchett Wiki - wiki.lspace.org :Everything about Terry Pratchett and his Discworld book series ;Distributed Proofreaders - pgdp.net/wiki : A wiki for documentation and collaborative tasks at Distributed Proofreaders ;dKosopedia - dkosopedia.com :A political encyclopedia built by the DailyKos community ;DOS Games Compatibility Wiki - wiki.classicdosgames.com :Compatibility knowledgebase for running DOS games on modern computers ;DragonFlyBSD - wiki.dragonflybsd.org :DragonFlyBSD OS ;DNSRBL.org - dnsrbl.org :DNS blacklist and spammer fighting information source ;DwarfWiki - http://www.observationdome.org/wiki :A Wiki dedicated to the BBC2 Sci-Fi show, Red Dwarf. ;DevWiki - devwiki.net :General Linux material. E ;e107 - e107.org :e107 is a content management system written in php and using the popular open source mySQL database system for content storage. It's completely free and totally customisable, and in constant development. ;e107 mods wiki - digitaerie.com :Enhancing the e107 CMS through modification ;EarthWiki - kayatana.com :Sustainable Development, Conservation and the Environment ;ECGpedia - ECGpedia.org :ECG (heart tracings) course ;Eclipsepedia - wiki.eclipse.org :The Eclipse Open Source Project Wiki ;ECU CS Department - - East Central University Ada, Oklahoma: Computer Science Dept ;ElvisPedia - ElvisPedia.org :Elvis Presley Encyclopedia ;Encyclopædia dramatica - encyclopediadramatica.com :Mainly parodies of Internet jargon and hyperbolic stories from users of the blogging Web site LiveJournal ;EncycloWine - encyclowine.org :For wine enthusiasts. All aspects of wine are covered, from the types of wine, countries and regions, the winemaking process, wine tasting, terms, culture, and history. ;Entrada Utah - entradautah.com :Destination travel guide to Utah National Parks and visitor attractions ;EvoWiki - cotch.net :Evolution education, biology , and origins. Repository for mainstream scientific responses to common intelligent design and creationism arguments F ;FaithfuturesWiki - faithfutures.org :Historical Jesus research project ;FAQ Farm - www.faqfarm.com :Questions & answers on any topic ;Flashopedia - flashopedia.net :A Wiki about Flash. The flash wiki. ;Folktunes Archive - folktunes.org :Archive of folk tunes for teaching and learning ;FraternityManuals - fraternitymanuals.com :Manuals and resources for all fraternal organizations ;Free Geek - wiki.freegeek.org :Free Geek, a nonprofit organization which puts unwanted computers back into use to benefit deserving volunteers and nonprofits. ;Freespire - freespire.org :Wiki for the Linux distribution Freespire. G ;Gamesopedia - http://cheats.lappyexpert.co.uk/wiki :The Place For Gamers! ;Galbijim Wiki - http://wiki.galbijim.com : Information on South Korea, specifically from the point of view of the expat in the country. ;Game Innovation Database - www.gameinnovation.org : Documents the history of videogame innovation. ;Game Programming Wiki - gpwiki.org : game programming tutorials and source code for a variety of languages and platforms. ;ganfyd - ganfyd.org : Resource for medical professionals ;GenieWiki - http://www.digitization.org/wiki/index.php?title=Main_Page :For the three games using the genie engine - Age of Empires, Age of Kings and Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds ;Gentoo-Wiki - gentoo-wiki.com : Gentoo linux community ;Glen Cook Wiki - www.glencook.org : Author Glen Cook Reference Site ;Globulation2 - globulation2.org :The game Glob2 ;G503Wiki - wiki.g503.com :Wiki for the worlds #1 WWII jeep and military vehicle internet resource. ;Greekopedia - www.Greekopedia.com :A wiki about college fraternities and sororities. ;GridPP - wiki.gridpp.ac.uk :GridPP, UK Computing Grid for Particle Physics. ;Grumbling Dwarf - www.GrumblingDwarf.com : Community table-top game site for southcentral Wisconsin region. ;GTI - community.gti.se : Community for students and their teatchers in a small university in sweden. ;Gungfu Dojo - Gungfu WikiDojo Listings :The Online Resource of Martial Arts Schools, Training Centers, and Dojos throughout the world and the USA. ;GuildWiki - GuildWiki.org : a wiki guide for ArenaNet's Competitive Online RPG, Guild Wars. ;Guitar(Wiki) - Wiki Guitar : Community based on teaching Guitar to others. Good stuff. H ;Halo Mod Maps Wiki - Halomodmaps.tk :Wiki for Halo Mod Maps. ;Hattrick Wiki - wiki.hattrick.org :Encyclopedia concerning the online football manager game www.hattrick.org ;Hay Interiors - hayinteriors.com.au :Comprehensive soft furnishing business ;HercuWiki - salomon.homelinux.com :General purpose and public Wiki center, where anyone can create a personal page, project pages, and whatever they need! ;High School Alumni - www.hsalum.com :For graduates of United States-based high schools to keep up with one another ;Homestar Runner Wiki - hrwiki.org :Knowledge-base about the cartoon series Homestar Runner ;HookahWiki - www.hookahwiki.com :Knowledge-base for Hookah and Shisha related information. ;Horological Wiki - clockmakers.archivist.info :Encyclopedia of all thats horological ;How Shall We Then Live? - HowShallWeThenLive.com :Knowedge base and information site regarding the question of life, death, how to live, how one should live, observations on life, the living, ways to live, why we should live or die and all the interesting questions we have while alive about life itself. I ;ILoveDrink.com - ilovedrink.com :Pub and club reviews and alcohol information! ;Industrial Design Wiki - industrialdesignwiki.com :An Industrial Design resource listing links and descriptions for those links to useful resources for Industrial Designers. ;infoAnarchy Wiki - infoanarchy.org :Information related to file sharing, copyright, the gift economy, cyber liberties, peer to peer research, information tools, and similar topics ;Invader Zim Wiki - the-mu.net or themu.5gigs.com/wiki :A compendium of Invader Zim knowledge, transcripts, and fan things. ;IpbWiki - www.ipbwiki.com :Integration of Invision Power Board with Mediawiki. ;iPodLinux - ipodlinux.org :The main documentation and development information resource for the iPodLinux project. ;ieXbeta Wiki - iexbeta.com :ieXbeta's wiki is about operating systems and software applications. ;iamdogWiki - iamdogWiki :iamdogWiki is to be a collaborative effort to develop a true political party platform for "normal" people, not the fringes in both directions. ;IslandWiki - IslandWiki.com :Caribben island information by travelers, for travelers. J ;Jokeist - jokeist.com :Jokes website Jokeist.com, a non-profit Jokes Wiki ;Jnana Base - jnanabase.org :General wiki knowledge base ;Jignasa - jignasa.net :Site for Sharing knowledge ;Jgene Wiki - jgene.org/wiki:Jewish Genealogy Site ;JewishPedia - Jewishpedia :Forging to Create A Comprehensive On-Line Jewish Encyclopedia ;Jumba Support Wiki - wiki.jumba.com.au :Customer support for hosting, broadband and other Jumba Interactive services maintained by Jumba customers K ;K12wiki - myshortpencil.com :Pre-K-12 U.S. public school project ;Katrina Help - KatrinaHelp.info :Community assistance for victims of hurricanes Katrina and Rita ;kekePower - wiki.kekepower.com : kekePowers Information By-Way ;Kerneltroubleshootomatic - kerneltroubleshootomatic.co.nr :Computer knowledge base with wiki and forum. ;KneeQuickie - penguindeskjob.com/wiki :Conlanging, ZBB-community ;Know Home Schooling - knowhomeschooling.com : Home Schooling Guide ;KoL Wiki - kol.coldfront.net : Information and spoilers for Kingdom of Loathing, a web-based MMORPG ;Koset - koset.net :Koset Surakomol's wiki and home page ;kpopwiki - kpopmusic.co.uk :Asian music ;Krass - krass.com :Techno in Barcelona, Germany and London. L ;Libra - webbed.org/libra :A collaborative novel ;Lilisto's Wiki - wiki.lilisto.com :Lilisto personal bookmark manager's help section ;Linux Questions - linuxquestions.org :A General Linux Self-service Technical Support Forum ;Link Building Wiki - Link Building Wiki :Link Building and Link Popularity ;Lostpedia - lostpedia.com :A fan-maintained guide to the TV show LOST. ;LoveToKnow - lovetoknow.com :A wealth of information on various topics - every field has its own wikipage ;LURKMORE - lurkmore.com :database for chanchan and 4chan and all imageboard/internet related information ;LyricWiki - LyricWiki.org :Over 200,000 songs w/no annoying banners or pop-ups. ;Lyriki - The Lyrics Wiki - lyriki.com :Lyrics site M ;Macedonia Wiki - Macedonia Encyclopedia :Mediawiki powered Macedonia Wiki, with a beautiful skin! ;Mandriva Community Wiki - mandriva.vmlinuz.ca :A community website for Mandriva Linux users ;Marlinpedia - Marlinpedia.com :Devoted to the Florida Marlins ;MarvelDatabase - marveldatabase.com :Marvel Comics information and image database ;Martial Arts - Martial Arts Wiki - WikiMartialArts.org: Online information and resource for Martial Arts, Karate, Kungfu, Mixed Martial Arts, Wrestling, Jui-Jitsu, Grappling, Judo, Weaponry, History of Martial Arts, Traditonal Shaolin, General Instruction, Dojo School Listings and much more. ;MicraWiki - wiki.micra.org.uk :A place where people can come and post their progress and news on all things Micra. ;MidnightWiki - midnightwiki.com :Open information repository for indiscriminant intellectualism ;Million Artists (Translations) - wiki.millionartists.com :Translations for Million Artists - abstract art fundraising project ; Minnesota Fair Trade Coalition - mnftc.org : open wiki website of the non-profit organization Minnesota Fair Trade Coalition ; Minnesota Immigrant Freedom Network - mnfr.org : closed wiki website of the non-profit organization Minnesota Immigrant Freedom Network ; Minnesota Public Knowledge Base - mpkb.net : A Public Knowledge Base for organized activism, led by Macalester students in Minnesota. ;Mozilla Wiki - wiki.mozilla.org :Plans of software development of the Mozilla Foundation ;Mozilla Developer Center - developer.mozilla.org : Mozilla Developer documentation. ;Mono Project - www.mono-project.com :Cross platform and open source implimentation of Microsoft .NET framework ;MTG Archive - mtgarchive.net : A library of information related to the Magic: The Gathering collectible card game ;Music-Web Music Encyclopedia - A growing Music Encyclopedia created by musicians ;MolecularWiki - Molecular Biology and Science Wiki ;The Moo Guide - www.bovineconspiracy.com/mooguide : Bovine Conspiracy's repository of links and information about current and upcoming video games. N ;NeoNoodles - www.neonoodles.com :Parenting advice and information ;NetworkDictionary - wiki.networkdictionary.com :Information sharing on the IT, Networking, Telecom and Computer fields ;New York City Electronic Music Collective - nycemc.ajbnet.com :A site devoted to the re-connection of the New York electronic music scene. ;Nexopedia - wiki.nexoscms.org :A wiki dedicated to the NexOS CMS ;NSwiki - ns.goobergunch.net :A Wikipedia-style encyclopedia for the online game NationStates ;Novell Developer Wiki - developer.novell.com/wiki/ :Novell developer wiki ;NursingWiki - NursingWiki.org :knowledge-database for nursing and health care information ;NetNovinar - wiki.netnovinar.net :Edithorial Ethics for online journalists Wiki. O ;Oberwiki - oberwiki.net :Wiki for anything and anyone related to Oberlin College and the town of Oberlin, Ohio. ;Ocean Wiki - www.oceanru.com/wiki :Wiki for anything and anyone related to Hidden Knowlege. ;Octopus Wiki - tddft.org :Software for the quantum simulation of the excited dynamics of molecules. ;OmegaWiki - omegaseye.com :Information about the goings-on of the web site Omega's Eye; details about RPG making of all sorts ;ooBdoo - http://www.oobdoo.org :Center for popular information of all kinds. ;Organic Design Wiki - organicdesign.co.nz :Exploring OO, P2P & XML within the Wiki environment ;Open Babel - openbabel.sourceforge.net :Open source chemistry library ;Open Clip Art Library Wiki - http://www.openclipart.org/wiki :Wiki for the Open Clip Art Library Project ;OpenDarwin - opendarwin.org :Open source Darwin project ;OpenTutorial - www.OpenTutorial.com :Tutorials About Everything by Anyone ;OpenVZ - wiki.openvz.org :Documentation for OpenVZ - Operating system-level server virtualization, free software built on Linux ;OpenWetWare - openwetware.org : an effort to promote the sharing of information, know-how, and wisdom among researchers and groups who are working in biology & biological engineering. ;OZONE Wiki - ozone.game-host.org :Wiki about the 3D-Oxyd called OZONE ;Old-Computer Wiki - http://ocwiki.43i.net/wiki :Wiki about old computers and stuff P ;PA clinical wiki - http://pawiki.webhop.biz:For physician assistant students on clinical rotations ;PalmWiki - http://wiki.tamoggemon.com:A Wiki for Palm OS. ;Pan Greece - Greece Wiki:A Wiki all about Greece ;PepperWiki - pepperwiki.chuma.org:A place to collect and share information about the Pepper Pad, a tablet-like device running Linux from Pepper Computer, Inc. ;Pligg - http://www.pligg.com Pligg的圍紀站 ;PilotGigs - pilotgigs.info/pgwiki :Database about pilot gig racing ;PilotWiki - http://www.pilotwiki.com/ :Information of particular interest to aircraft pilots ;PinataIsland.info - http://PinataIsland.info :Dedicated to the Viva Piñata Xbox 360 game and television series ;Photowiki - www.photowiki.org :photo wiki? ;PLAWiki - PLA Wiki :Satire wiki about open source, established by PLA - Penguin Liberation Army ;Posterism - posterism.com :A wiki about vintage posters, their artists and galleries ;Programmers' Society - progsoc.org :A society at University of Technology, Sydney ;PSConclave - www.psconclave.com :A wiki dedicated to the art of Pen Spinning! ;Pyrowiki - www.pyrowiki.com :How to make fireworks, flash powder, black powder, rockets, aerial shells and more... Q ;Quicksilver Metaweb - metaweb.com :All about Neal Stephenson's novel "Quicksilver", and more R ;Radiology Wiki - RadiologyWiki.org :A reference for medical imaging ;ReactOS Wiki - www.reactos.org/wiki :Wiki relating to the development and documentation of the ReactOS Operating System ;RealCTY - RealCTY.org :About CTY, the Center for Talented Youth, especially its summer program. ;Reformed Word - ReformedWord :The Bible (in Greek and Hebrew), Doctrine and History from a Reformed (Calvinist), Christian perspective, emphasis on linguistics ;RLDSWiki - Wikia :A Restoration Branches knowledge base, written from a RLDS Point of View. ;ResearchID.org - ResearchID.org :Researching all issues related to intelligent design. S ;S1mp3 project - wiki.s1mp3.org :Information related to the S1 Mp3 Player ;Saltspring Ecovillage Education & Development Society (SEEDS) - IslandSeeds.org :Development of an ecovillage on Salt Spring Island, BC, Canada ;SCI Team Wiki- www.sciteam.ubc.ca :A peer program group from the University of British Columbia ;SearchClickz - SearchClickz.com :Webmaster Encyclopedia ;Seattle Wiki - seattlewiki.org :The city of Seattle and surrounding area ;Second Life History Wiki - history.secondserver.net: Historical record for the 3D, online, chat-build, multi-user environment Second Life. ;ServerWiki - www.serverwiki.org :For Game Server Administrators, covers setup and installation of all different kinds of Game Servers on various Operating Systems. ;SFWiki - http://sfwiki.org : Information for locals and travelers to the SF Bay area. ;Show Notes - shownotes.info :Podcast shownotes (home of Adam Curry's Daily Source Code shownotes) ;ShetlandDictionary.com - ShetlandDictionary.com : The Online Shetland Dictionary. Over 700 Shetland words that can be searched by Shetland to English or English to Shetland ;Shetlopedia.com - Shetlopedia.com : The Shetland Encyclopedia. For all things Shetland related. ;Showiki - Showiki.com : Hollywood information for the current day artists. ;ShropshireWiki - ShropshireWiki.com : A collaborative site dedicated to the county of Shropshire, England. ;Sightseeing Wiki - granmundo.org : A travel portal dedicated to sightseeing and related activities around the globe. ;Sikhi Wiki - sikhiwiki.org :Encyclomedia of the Sikhs ;SilkRoad Online Wiki - silkroad.skenmy.com :Online MMORPG SilkRoad Online ;Simulism - simulism.org :Wiki about Simulism ;SiteRewriter Wiki - siterewriter.com :Site Help for all web sites ;SkepticWiki - http://www.skepticwiki.org/wiki/index.php/Main_Page :Site the Encyclopedia of Science and Critical Thinking ;SnickWiki - snickwiki.ne1.net :Database of all things Lemony Snicket related ;Social Science Summary Database - adambrown.info/p/summaries :Collects summaries of scholarly books and articles, especially those relevant to political science. ;SonikWiki - sonikmatter.com/wiki :Living documentation for the Sonikmatter Communities, including Kurzweil Synthesizers and Logic Audio. ;Source Watch - sourcewatch.org :Directory of the people, organizations and issues shaping the public agenda. Focus on propaganda (formerly "Disinfopedia") ;South Dublin Astronomical Society - southdublinastronomy.org :Amateur observational astronomy resource ;Spadout - spadout.com :Spadout provides information about gear and techniques used in outdoor sports including rock climbing, backpacking and caving. ;SporeWiki - sporewiki.com : SporeWiki is the knowledge base dedicated to Spore - the computer simulation video game developed by Wright Will Wright ;Sportiki - sportiki.com :A live, user-created site covering the world of sports. ;SpottersWiki - SpottersWiki.com :Guide to airport spotting and photography locations ;Square Mile Wiki - inthesquaremile.com :Information about the City of London ;SDSC SRB Wiki - sdsc.edu/srb :Information about the San Diego Supercomputer Center's Storage Resource Broker (data grid software) ;Star Trek Games Wiki - stgu.com/startrekgames/ :Star Trek Games Information ;Star Trek Online Wiki - stowiki.com :Star Trek Online MMOG Wiki (en, fr, de) ;Storiki - storiki.com :Collaborative writing site that utilizes wikis for creative ventures. ;StrategyWiki - StrategyWiki.org :Collaborative wiki for writing videogame FAQs, walkthroughs and strategy guides. ;SUWiki - suwiki.org :The Sketchup Wiki. ;SymbianWiki - SymbianWiki.com :An editable guide telling you All About Symbian. T ;TagLoops - www.tagloops.com: Help, application info and community around TagLoops, the web application for creating Web Movies ;The Supernatural World - thesupernaturalworld.co.uk :#1 Supernatural Site! ;Table Tennis Philippines - tatapx.org :Table Tennis Association of the Philipines Extension ;TechWikiToday - TechTalkToday.co.nr :A technology article database for the TechTalkToday forums. ;TelemarkWiki - Telemark Wiki : Telemark Skiing. ;The Funny Wiki - The Funny Wiki : A wiki that you can put anything you want on, a kid work and school safe uncyclopedia. ;The Kim Stanley Robinson Encyclopedia - The Kim Stanley Robinson Encyclopedia :A New project documenting the works of author Kim Stanley Robinson. ;The Pico - ( ThePico dot com¸au ) :Home site for Paramotor, Hangmotor, and other Picolight enthusiasts in Australia ;ThetisWiki - ThetisWiki : An parody planet with humurous articles ;The Ultimate Comment - TheUltimateComment.com :Postmodern investigation of the Secret of the Universe ;ThinkNOLA Wiki thinknola.com :Wiki guide to life in New Orleans, post-Katrina ;ThinkWiki - thinkpad.org :Linux distributions on ThinkPads ;This Might Be A Wiki - tmbw.net :Wiki for all things They Might Be Giants ;TinyMCE step by step - rorlach.de :Documentation and examples for the TinyMCE webeditor ;Tolkien Gateway - tolkiengateway.net :Currently the largest encyclopedia about J.R.R. Tolkien and his works. ;Tome of Dorgoth = www.dorgoth.com/wiki :Collaborative Worldbuilding Project ;Tracklists.org - tracklists.org :User contributed DJ Set Tracklistings ;Track2Asia - www.track2asia.com :Travel guide for Asia allowing travelers to share their experiences, upload photos, and provide other travelers with insight information about destinations in Asia. ;Trunkmonkey Racing - www.trunkmonkeyracing.com/wiki:Trunkmonkey Racing's race team operations and logistics guide ;TSR Wiki - thestudentroom.co.uk :The Student Room, Information for students ;Tulipedia - tulipedia.org :Encyclopedia on Calvinism ;The TV IV - tviv.org :An online compendium of television knowledge ;The Star Wars Podcasting Guide - TSWPG :A wiki to help podcasters or prospective podcasters. ;Thilopedia - http://www.thesecondbestfanpageintheuniverse.com/mediawiki-1.6.7/index.php/Main_Page :A wiki made by fans of Thilo Savage, who was deleted from wikipedia due to a grave miscalculation. U ;ukcider - ukcider.co.uk/wiki :Real cider and perry ;UMassWiki - umasswiki.com :Wiki for the University of Massachusetts Amherst community ;Uncyclopedia - uncyclopedia.org :Comedic parody of Wikipedia ;United Federation of Trek Encyclopedia - fedtrek.com/wiki :A sci-fi/fantasy wiki ;Unofficial Elder Scrolls Pages (UESP) - uesp.net :The wiki about the Elder Scrolls series of games. ;Unmaintained Free Software - unmaintained-free-software.org :Unmaintained/orphaned Free Software projects which are in need of a new maintainer ;Ubuntu Document Storage Facility -UDSF :A documentation Wiki for Ubuntu Linux V ;ValueWiki - ValueWiki.com: Comprehensive listing of all investments on US exchanges ;Valve Developer Community - developer.valvesoftware.com :Information about Valve's SDK and Tools ;Venture the Void Online Documentation - venturethevoid.com :Online documentation for space exploration MMORPG ;Visual KoL - thekolwiki.net :Information about the online role-playing game, Kingdom of Loathing. ;vtiger CRM - vtiger Wiki :Documentation project for the vtiger CRM business users and developers. W ;WikiAbout - WikiAbout.com : "Knowledge Base without a Tie" ... that anyone can edit. Share your Expertise with the World ... in a Casual Way.(Beta version - Help Wanted). Complementary to a Wikiencyclopedia, this project aims to become the repository for common human knowledge and expression of their perception of the World. It is based on the belief that it is the worthiest thing in the universe - As much diversity and as little control as possible sought :) ;W3Wiki - w3w.org :Dedicated to using the Internet and the World Wide Web for its original purpose: to support information sharing and collaboration among researchers, educators, and students around the world ;Wiki24 - 24.wikia.com :Everything there is to know about the hit television series 24 ;WikiAV - WikiAV.com : An online Audio and Video guide ;WikiCrimeLine - WikiCrimeLine.co.uk :Resource on English criminal law ;WebKit - opendarwin.org :Wiki for the WebKit project, used extensively in Safari and Mac OS X ;Wesnoth - wesnoth.org :Website and wiki for the Battle for Wesnoth project, a free turn-based strategy game ;What The Hack - whatthehack.org :The outdoor hacker conference/event in the Netherlands 2005 ;Who Is Everyone? - whoiseveryone.com :A website which contains biographical articles about real people ;Wikible - wikible.org :Bible encyclopedia ;wikiblue - dyo-ecksdee.com/blue/wiki :A wiki for an IRC channel ;WikiCells - wikicells.com :A wiki all about cell phones! ;Wikidesktop - wikidesktop.org :Desktop Engineer Guide for desktop engineers, technicans, admistrators and deployment engineers. For software deployment and imaging on Microsoft Windows. ;WikiDevices - wikidevices.org :Objective information on consumer electronics, hacks, tests, performance, usability. ;WikiFamilies - wikifamilies.info :Open Family Law - initiatives and other family law related topics for open government ;WikiForGood - wikiforgood.org :Guide to social and environmental progress ;WikiEd - WikiEd.co.uk :A Wiki for student and teachers alike to create SQA corce notes. ;WikiFAQ - wikifaq.com :Informative FAQs on all imaginable topics ;WikiFilmSchool - wikifilmschool.com :A wiki designed to inform and instruct on all aspects of filmmaking and the processes involved with it - from high budget studio pictures to no-budget do it yourself guerilla filmmaking. ;WikiGAmia - WikiGamia.org :Wiki site dedicated for public game guides for all computergame genres and platforms. Gameguides contains tips. tricks, howto's, cheats, walkthroughs and descriptions. ;WikiGreen - WikiGreen.com :A Wiki for all things Golf that anyone can edit. ;WikiGreen - WikiGreen.org :Sustainable Community, DIY and Green Living ;Wikigogy - wikigogy.org :to write TEFL TESL TESOL English teaching lesson materials and ideas ;WikiHealth - wikihealth.com :Health & Wellness topics ;WikiHow - wiki.ehow.com :A How-To Manual ;wikIran - wikIran.org :Open content English-language Iranian encyclopedia project ;WikiKnowledge - wikiknowledge.net/wiki:The free information database that anyone can edit. ;WikiLemon - ld.fubaria.org/wiki :A Lemon Demon community wiki ;WikiNotes - wikinotes.cdpuk.net :UK A-Level notes collaboration project ;Wikiot - wikiot.com :Music wiki for guitar, piano, drums, etc. Includes lessons, projects, tabs, etc. ;Wikipages- wikipages.com :Business directory for NYC and other cities. ;Wikipubs - wikipubs.org :Community for sharing information on Pubs, Bars and Clubs. ;Wikireason - wikireason.net : A debating community that emphasizes the logical structure of arguments. ;Wikiscuba - wikiscuba.com : Scuba diving encyclopedia and dive site list. ;WikiSound - WikiSound : A Site for indexing music ;WikiSummary - WikiSummary : Summaries of Academic Books and Articles ;Wikithesia - wikithesia.com :Anaesthesia reference site to provide a forum for up to date information in anaesthesia. ;WikiVis - wikivis.org :Information Visualization Wiki site ;WikiWebComic - wikiwebcomic.penguindeskjob.com :A community-produced webcomic. ;WikiWit - WikiWit.com :WikiWit is a portal dedicated to community edited fictional stories, movie scripts, and any other open source collaborative, creative writing content. ;WikiWrestling - wikiwrestling.com :WikiWrestling is your definative source of wrestling information. ;Wild-Mountain Wiki - wiki.wild-mountain.net :Share your mountain excursion routes ;Wild Wiki - tjthedj.us/html :Learn how to use HTML ;WinMerge Wiki - wiki.winmerge.org :A wiki for WinMerge development ;Wireless Africa - wirelessafrica.meraka.org.za :Home of the CSIR, Wireless Africa, Community Owned Information Network. ;WordPress Codex - codex.wordpress.org :Online Manual for WordPress ;World Wind Wiki - worldwindcentral.com :Knowledge base about NASA's World Wind ;WowAce - www.WowAce.com:A community built around a addon development framework for the World of Warcraft, by Blizzard Entertainment. ;WoWWiki - wowwiki.com :The game World of Warcraft, by Blizzard Entertainment. ;WPIwiki - wiki.wpiirc.net :Unofficial Wiki of Worcester Polytechnic Institute ;WIKI-EUROPE - Tribune of European civil society :Knowledge base about European democracy, governement, humain rights, civil society, solidarity ;WW II Dodge Wiki - ww2dodge.com :Wiki about Dodge military trucks used in World War II X ;Xbox Media Center Online Manual - xbmc.xbox-scene.com/wiki :The online manual for Xbox Media Center, the free open source (GPL) multimedia-player for the Xbox™ from Microsoft. ;XeNTaXWiki - wiki.xentax.com :The world's largest repository of Game Resource Archive Format (GRAF) information. Expanding to non-GRAF formats as well. ;XC CoasterWiki - wiki.xtremecoastin.com :The largest resource of Roller Coaster and Amusement Industry information. ;XMLTV GUI Wiki - birtles.org.uk :Documentation for the XMLTV GUI grabber Y ;YaBB Codex yabbsupport.com :Online manual for the Perl based open-source project, Yet Another Bulletin Board. ;Yetzirah yetzirah.sunandshadows.com :Community-created science-fiction universes, PC gaming. ;Youth Rights Network - youthrights.net :A discussion of youth rights, led by the National Youth Rights Association. ;Yo-Yo Wiki - yoyowiki.org :Information about the toys called Yo-yo ;YPPedia - http://www.yppedia.puzzlepirates.com :Information about the MMORPG Yohoho! Puzzle Pirates ;YTMND Wiki - http://www.ytmnd.com/wiki/ :Information about the sites, fads and culture of YTMND. Z ;ZarasGuide - zarasguide.com :Services available on mobile phones in the UK ;Zimbra - zimbra.com :Zimbra is an open source server and client technology for next-generation enterprise messaging and collaboration 相關頁面 *MediaWiki站列表 category:MediaWiki站